


Two Different Worlds

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Friendship, Pets, Pregnancy, Singer Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: You fixed my broken heart with love





	1. A Hash Break Up

But Niall i love you" Harry cryed" please don´t.  
Harry get a fucking life" Niall tells him" i´m sick and tried of you.  
Niall" Harry cryed hard" please don´t do this i love you.  
Harry we are done" Niall smirked" you´re not worth my love or anyone´s love for that matter.  
Please don´t swear" Harry cryed he can´t believe his boyfriend would do this" we can´t be done we just made love.  
Oben you´re damn eyes for once Harry" Niall says cold" i never loved you all you were was an excuse nothing els and no one will ever love you because you´re just sad and worthless.  
Niall" Harry cryed hard as Niall just walked out the door" i´m worthless just a no body.

After cryed for who knows have long.  
Harry texted Liam.  
Hi Li can you came over.  
Hi Haz sure i´m on my way.

10 minutes later Liam was home with Harry.  
Hi Haz" Liam smile as he came into the livingroom" how are you.  
Not good Li" Harry cryed" something happan.  
No Haz" Liam sat down next to Harry and hugd him" what is it and why are you crying so hard.  
Niall" Harry cryed" he broke up with me.  
What" Liam says as he mouth drop oben" why did he do that Haz.  
I don´t know" Harry said in the hug" he just called me worthless and unloveing and sad.  
Haz you´re not worthless unloveing or sad" Liam told him" you hear me and i only met Niall once but for what i can tell is that he´s lucky to have someone like you.  
Thank you Li" Harry cryed a bit less" it´s just that i really love him and i thought he loved me back.  
Of coures you did Haz" Liam said he feeld so sorry for Harry he deserves better" i know what can help.  
What" Harry asked" please let it be good.  
I have a friend who is having a concert" Liam exclemt" he actually need a pet sitter for a few days what do you say.  
I do love pets" Harry smile now" i´ll love pet sit for him.  
Great Haz i´ll call him" Liam says" ohh his name is Louis bay the way.  
Okay sounds great" Harry agrees" what pets dose he has.  
4 dogs and 1 cat" Liam tells him" one thing you should know his cats name is kind of a joke.  
Okay what is it" Harry asked" you have too tell me.  
Nop" Liam teasted" you´ll fine out.


	2. A Broken Heart

A few days later Liam called Louis too tell he found a sitter for him.  
Louis was happy too hear that because he had tried himself but without luck.  
The day before Liam texted Harry the address and the next day he had pack a bag for a few days like Liam told him to do.  
He was at Louis´s house now he pressed the doorball.  
A minute later the door was oben and a dark hair guy stood in the door.  
Yeah " he asked" can i help you.  
Yes please" Harry said" is this Louis Tomlinson´s adress.  
Yeah it is" he said" you are.  
Ohh i´m sorry i´m Harry" Harry tells the guy" i´m the pet sitter.  
Babe" a guy said lund from the inside" who is it.  
The pet sitter babe" the guy said" well come in then.  
Thank you" Harry smile as he walked inside" who is Louis of you two.  
That me curly" Louis said" welcome to my plays.  
Thank you" Harry smile" i´m Harry.  
I know a friend told me cruly" Louis teasted" the guy who stands over there is Zayn my boyfriend.  
Nice to meet you green eye" Zayn smirked with a smile" why did you decide to become a pet sitter.  
Nice too meet you to" Harry says" i love pets that why.  
We´ll be leaving in a few Harry so listen up" Louis tells" we´ll be back in a few days so just feel home okay and the dog are male and female two of each their names are Max Nick Else and Cleo, the cat is a male he´s on medication, the pills is in the kitchen next to the sink give him two pills at day one in the morning and one at dinner and his name i Dog.  
Okay i´ll take care of them" Harry smile" if is okay i´m asking why did you named you´re cat Dog.  
It´s fine cruly everyone ask that" Louis laugh" it´s because he act like a dog.  
Okay funny" Harry smile" where do i sleep.  
there are like 6 bedroom´s pick yourself" Louis smile at him" just don´t go into the room with an L on the door that my bedroom.  
Sure i won´t" Harry smile" don´t worry i´ll take good care of them.  
Glad too hear that" Louis says as he took his back from the floor" Zayn dog is here as well her name is Ice.  
Okay i´ll take good care of her as well" Harry says" why Ice.  
Her eyes is ice blue" Zayn told him" they are beautiful.  
Well we´ll be going now" Louis said as him and Zayn walk out the door" ohh and cruly if you want to have a friend over is fine just no parties.  
Okay thanks" Harry said as Louis closed the door and Harry saw the smirk at the word parties" so i can have a party if i want to.

With Zayn and Louis in the car before they drive.  
Do you think he´ll have a party" Zayn asked" though you said no parties.  
Hell yeah i smirk at the word" Louis smirk funny" we´ll see when we get back but on they other hand he don´t seem like the type who parties that much.  
Your right babe" Zayn agrees" but i do hope he do though.

After a day of play with 5 dogs and pet the cat he feeld better but he still cryed but the dogs licked the tears away.  
He gave Dog he´s pill and after that he gave the dogs and the cat their foot and made some dinner for himself.  
After they eat i had a good long walk with the dogs.  
He called Liam.  
Hi Haz" Liam smile over the iphone" how are you today.  
Hi Li" Harry says and he could hear Li´s smile over the iphone" a bit better pets 5 dogs and a cat helped.  
5 dogs" Liam asked" who´s the 5 one.  
Louis´s boyfriend Zayn" Harry told him" his dog Ice.  
Right" Liam feeld jealous" i should have know his dog would be there as well.  
Don´t worry Li i can handle it" Harry ashored him" the dogs and the cat are very lovely.  
I´m glad to hear Haz" Liam smile happy" you didn´t think about him right.  
I did" Harry could here a sighed" what.  
Nothing" Liam said" nothing at all.  
Li" Harry says" just tell me okay.  
Well" Liam started" he´s just not word it Haz i mean you were with him for 4 months and he just broke up with you after the first time you two did it.  
I know" Harry cryed a bit now" i can´t help the way i feel about him i´m still in love with him.  
I know it takes time" Liam tells him" he´s a player who i bet just fools around you know.  
Please don´t sware" Harry cryed" i hope that not true.  
Sorry" Liam said" it´s just sometimes i just you know but i won´t i just hope you´ll fine someone who cares about you.  
That won´t happan" Harry tells him in tears" i´m done with love.  
Don´t say that Haz" Liam says" you´ll meet the one someday.  
I don´t really believe in love anymore" Harry said" not after what happan.  
Haz don´t let him get you down" Liam tells him" just no Haz no.  
I´ll talk to you soon" Harry said as he turn off his phon he just can´t help the way he feel" i´m sorry Li.

After the talk with Liam i just went to bed to sleep.  
The next day after he woken up he made his way down to the kitchen and made some tea and gave Dog he´s pill he took a shower and walk with the dogs it just feeld nice to be outside and take it easy.  
Harry walked with the dogs for two hours he just feeld like walking around and the dogs seem to love it they be a bit tried when they are home again.


	3. Slowly Heels But Without Trust In Love

The next days i spent with the dogs and the cat made him feel happy again it was just what he needed to get a bit better he love´s pets can make someone feel good and happy.  
He´s is in the livingroom watching some tv when he hear the door oben.  
Hi cruly we are back" Louis called from the hallway" how was it.  
Great we had fun" Harry said as Louis and Zayn came into him and sat down" how was the concert.  
Amazing my fans are crazy" Louis laugh" just have i like it.  
I can imagine" Harry smile at them" i´m glad you to had fun.  
Hope you had to" Zayn says" any wild parties while we were gone.  
I´m not really a party type of guy" Harry told them" but we had fun.  
Okay cruly" Louis smirk" have much do i owe you.  
Well" Harry started" i don´t really have a price.  
Okay then" Louis said" have about 1000 dollars.  
Are you sure" Harry says he can´t believe someone would pay him that much but Louis just gave him the money" thank you.  
you welcome" Louis smile at him" thank you for sitting.  
My pleasure" Harry smile" any time.  
Great cruly" Louis says" then can i have your number so i can call you when the next time comes.  
Sure here" Harry gave Louis his number" i´ll get going.  
What the rush" Zayn asked" stay and eat dinner with us.  
That okay" Harry told" i´m going home to a friend anyways.  
come on cruly" Louis smile sweet" stay and eat you can go home to your friend tomorrow insted.  
I don´t know" Harry said" i kind of need a friend right now.  
Why what wrong" Louis asked" you can tell us Harry.  
Well" Harry said he´s not sure if he should but then again" okay my boyfriend broke up with me a few days ago and i´m just sad.  
That understandble" Zayn said" why did he break up with you.  
I don´t know" Harry said" no idea.  
What a fucking dick" Louis said as he saw Harry face" what.  
I hate when people swear" Harry told them as he saw their faces" i don´t like it.  
It´s fine" Louis ashored him" what his name.  
Niall" Harry said" why.  
I know him well not know know him" Zayn said" he´s a big dick he dated my cousin well she thought they did till they made love and after that nothing.  
That what happan to me" Harry began to cry" i gave him my virginity after we told eachother we love one another but he just used me.  
I´m sorry that happan to you cruly" Louis feeld sorry for Harry ever though he i don´t know him that well" i have an idea.  
What is it babe" Zayn was about to asked but then he saw Louis face" okay i get it green eye get up we´ll take you to a club and get really drunk.  
No thanks" Harry said" i only drink once at months and even then i only have one drink.  
Cruly get your jacket" Louis told him" trust me it´ll make you feel better.

After Louis and Zayn talked their new friend into it they went to a club.  
They went in and got to the bar and the bartender is one of Louis´s friend´s.  
Hi Grimmy" Louis says as the 3 of them sat down at the bar" how are you love.  
Hi Tomlin" Nick grin" all good and you baby.  
I´m great but my friend here isn´t" Louis says" so two round shot please.  
coming right up" Nick says as he put some shot glass with vodka and the 3 of them took it and one more after that" what happan to him.  
He got dumped" Zayn said" by a big Dick so we are here to get green eye here drunk and feel better so please keep the shot coming.  
You got it" Nick ashored them" do you both have nicknamed for him.  
kind of" Harry said as he took another shot" Louis call´s me cruly and Zayn call´s me green eye.  
Well i can see why" Nick teasted" green eyes and cruly long hair.

A few hours later he was drunk but he feeld good Louis and Zayn was drunk as well.  
He don´t know how but he was on the dance floor dancing with Louis meanwhile Zayn was at the bar chatting with a guy.

The next day i woken up with a big hangover he found himself on Louis´s couch and all he could think of was how did he get here.  
After found himself a bit he went into the kitchen to made some tea and trying to be a human again.  
While Harry drink his tea Louis came in the kitchen.  
Morning" Harry said with a hash voice" sleep well.  
Morning curly" Louis smile" yeah i did have did you sleep.  
I have never in my life been drunk" Harry told him" so not good and how is it your not hangover at all.  
I´m clubbing once at week cruly" Louis smile as he took some tea" i´m used to it anyway did you have fun last night.  
I don´t really remember that much" Harry said" what did happan last night the last i remember is that i took a shot.  
Well curly" Louis started" you did had many shots and then we dance together while Zayn had a chat with one of his friends and while we danced you tried to kiss me.  
WHAT" Harry says in shuck" please tell me your kidding.  
Of course i´m kidding" Louis laughs" i just wanted to see how you would react curly.  
That´s not funny" Harry said" you´re mean and where is Zayn.  
He´s sleeping" Louis said" fyi i´m not mean i´m just silly sometimes.  
how did we get here from the club" Harry ask" i can´t remember.  
My friend Nick the bartender he called for a cap" Louis told him" when we got here i lay you on the couch you were out as a light.  
Okay and Louis i´ll like to thank you" Harry smile" it did felt good to go out and have fun.  
You welcome curly" Louis smile" any time.  
I´ll like to ask" Harry asked him" why do you call me curly.  
You have curly hair" Louis smile" that´s why curly.  
Okay" Harry shake his head" do you have nicknames for all your friends.  
Yeah" Louis winked at him" do you.  
Not really" Harry told him" i have a friend who has a nickname and all his friends calles him that.  
Really" Louis said" what is it.  
His name is Liam" Harry says" but we call him Li.  
Li" Louis express" that face he´s one of my best friends.  
Ohh then your the friend he talk about" Harry tells" you know about the sitting job and other things too.  
Yeah" Louis smile silly" then you must be the Haz he talks about sometimes.  
Yeah" Harry laugh a bit" that´s me alright.

He was home at Louis´s with Zayn the rest of the day, Louis texted Liam to ask him to come over to hang out and Liam come over with Song his dog, they had a great day with pizza funny movies and a lots of laughs.


	4. The Way He Is

two months later i has been sitting for Louis 6 times he also takes care of Zayn´s dog when he sittes for Louis and he has been sitting for Liam 4 times.  
Liam has a feeling about me has a bit of a crush on Louis but he´s not saying anything because he know´s he´s still not over Niall yet.  
Zayn has the same feeling when it´s comes to Louis feel like his boyfriend forgets his there when they hang´s out with me but the funny thing is Zayn dosen´t feel jealous he just don´t know why.  
Louis love´s when i´m is sitting for him because when he gets home he´s there like he belongs he just likes the curly dimpled boy, Louis also feel like when i lookes at him he sees him a way no one els dose or has ever seen him before.

Babe" Zayn said" i think we need to talk.  
Okay" Louis says" what kind of talk baby.  
The last two months" Zayn started" you haven´t really looked at me.  
looked at you" Louis said confused" what do you mean.  
I mean do you love me" Zayn asked" like really love´s me.  
Of course i do" Louis says" why would you even ask me that babe.  
You really wanna know" Zayn asked" really.  
Yeah" Louis said" why.  
Do you know have many times you said it the last two months" Zayn said as Louis shake his head" 8 times you use to tell me everyday 2 time at day.  
Zayn babe" Louis started" just because i don´t say it as much as i did before dosen´t made it any less true.  
It dosen´t feel like it" Zayn told him" it´s like i´m losing you.  
Losing me" Louis looked at him" your not losing me i´m right here.  
Tell me this" Zayn tried another way" do you have a crush on green eye.  
What" Louis says as feel a warm feeling inside" no.  
Really" Zayn said" it´s not what the smile on your face say.  
Okay maybe a bit of a crush" Louis tells him" but i love you Zayn.  
I´m not mad at you Louis i just want to hear the truth" Zayn said" i love you to.  
Okay here is the truths" Louis tells him" i do have a crush on him but it´s you i love.  
I believe you Louis" Zayn told him" i just think you think you love me and that´s not have you truly feel.  
I´m confused" Louis says" you think i think i love you.  
Yeah" Zayn said" he has a way with you that i don´t.  
He as in curly" Louis said" him.  
Yeah Louis" Zayn tells him" i think we should break up.  
I don´t want to break up" Louis says he can´t believe this" Zayn i love you for fuck sake.  
Louis i love you to" Zayn said" but it´s for the best okay and we can still be friends right i don´t want you to out of my life.  
Of course we can" Louis tells him, he do feel bad but at the same time super good" can i ask you something.  
Sure" Zayn smile" anything.  
Do you have like" Louis tried to say" a crush on someone els.  
kind of" Zayn said" but i´m not sure.  
Okay" Louis smile at his now ex boyfriend" i love you babe.  
I love you to baby" Zayn smile at his now ex boyfriend" can i have a last kiss.  
I was about to ask you the same" Louis says as he kissed Zayn for the last time" i´m gonna miss you´re lips.  
Me to" Zayn said as he stod up" i´ll get going see you soon.  
You to" Louis says as Zayn left" werid but i feel relieved.


	5. New Love

it´s only been 4 days since Louis and Zayn broke up but remain friends.  
Louis can´t help himself he feels so happy not just about the break up also because his is going on a four months tour witch he has looked forward to.  
since it´s here in the us where he lives he want to ask Harry to come with because in that way his dogs can come as well but his cat Dog who will stay home but he´ll made sure he get´s foot and water so he decided to call Liam to ask if he´ll gave Dog he´s fool and water.  
There is only two days till the tour and he called Liam and He said he´ll made sure the cat get´s fool and water.  
Louis also called mr cruly hair to ask if he would come with him on the tour Harry wasen´t sure about that but on the other hand he could understand Louis also wanted to see and spen time with his dogs so he said yes to come with.  
Louis felt so happy and glad in inside when curly said yes to come he couldn´t stop smiling and Louis also told curly to pack for four months.  
Two days later i met Louis at the football stadium where Louis has he´s first concert and i´m is really excited, this is he´s first concert in real life and not watching on youtube.  
Lucky enough the stadium is not that far from his home in L A so he took a taxi.  
20 minutes later he was there and a man stoped him.  
Stop there" the man said" do you have id.  
No" Harry said" Louis invited me i´m his pet sitter.  
Ohh" the man says" your Harry.  
Yeah" Harry agreed" i´m going with him on tour.  
Yeah he told me" the man said" well just go in.  
Thank you" Harry smile" have a great day.

The man thanked him and he made his way and found Louis he´s on stage rehearsing and i had to gave it to him he sounds really well.  
A lady came over to him to tell him where to go and where the dogs are at the moment so he walked to the room as soon as he oben the door the dogs ran over to him jumped and down at him.  
10 minutes later after pets the dogs he looked at the food and water to make sure they had enough and they had so he just took the dogs leashes put it on them and then he walked out the room with them and saw the lady again.  
Would you tell Louis i went for a walk with the dogs" Harry asked as the lady nodded" thank you.  
Sure" the lady smile" my name is Stefani bay the way.  
Lovely name" Harry smile" well i´m going out with them or els they´ll torn my arm off.  
Thank you" Stefani smile" that fine i´ll tell Louis.

I thanked her and went out with the dogs.  
They had a good long walk and by the time they were back Louis was done rehears.  
Harry took the dogs into the room they were in and he took the leash of them.  
Hi curly" Louis says as he came in the room" how are you.  
I´m very well" Harry smile" you.  
Same here same here" Louis smile" did the dogs enjoy the walk.  
they did" Harry laugh a bit" so did i.  
That great" Louis smile" are you ready for the tour.  
Yeah i am" Harry nodded" is Zayn and Ice meeting us on tour.  
No they aren´t" Louis tells" Zayn and i broke up.  
No" Harry says" why´s that.  
I kind of have a crush on someone els" Louis told him" he kind of had as well.  
Do i dare ask who" Harry asked" you have a crush on.  
you could ask" Louis agree" but i won´t say.  
Why" Harry questioned" is it someone i know.  
Kind of yeah" Louis nodded" but i still won´t say who.  
Come on" Harry tried to make him say it" maybe i can help you get him.  
Well" Louis don´t know what to say" i don´t think so curly.  
Okay" Harry agreed" i´ll fine out soon enough anyway.  
Whatever you say curly" Louis laugh" it´s lunch time are you hungry.  
Yeah" Harry nodded" sounds good with some lunch right now.

 

With Zayn and Liam.

What do you mean" Liam asked" you to just broke up just like that.  
No not like that" Zayn tells" we agreed on it.  
Why did you to break up" Liam ask" it seem a bit werid.  
Louis had a crush on someone els" Zayn says as Liam´s eyes went wild" i have too.  
Who dose he like" Liam ask" and who do you like.  
Well Louis like Harry or as i call him green eye" Zayn told him" i have one on this very cute and sexy guy.  
Who is this sexy guy" Liam ask as he felt so jealous" so Louis like Haz who would have known.  
Yeah i know" Zayn agrees" don´t you see who the sexy guy is.  
Not really" Liam said he still felt jealous" just tell me who god damn.  
It´s god damn you" Zayn said" i fucking like you.  
You really like me" Liam ask he can´t believe his crush is telling him this right now" for real.  
For real" Zayn kissed him and Liam kissed back they kissed for several minutes" believe me now.  
I do" Liam smile big" i believe you.  
Good" Zayn smile" what is that look on you´re face.  
It´s just that Harry dosen´t feel that way about Louis" Liam said as Zayn´s eyes went wlid" he´s still in love with Niall.  
That DICK" Zayn says" he´s just an damn cockslut.  
I just feel sorry for Harry he believe in love" Liam told him" but seen Niall he dosen´t anymore and he dosen´t want anything to do with making love.  
Woo" Zayn says in shock" is it that bad with him.  
Hate to say it but yes" Liam said" Niall brok him but he heals a bit everyday.  
I hate Niall" Zayn agrees with Liam" he´s nothing but a damn slut.  
I can only agree" Liam said" have about we don´t talk about it anymore and do something els insted.  
Sounds good" Zayn agree" it´ll be amazing with a nice afternoon.


	6. The Song

A few days later Louis had talked with Liam and he told Louis a bit more about what Niall did and Louis was thankful for that because Harry won´t talk about it.  
Now they are in San Francisco, Harry and Louis spend everyday together really getting to know eachother even though harry still won´t tell Louis about the break up, he had learned that Harry has a bit of trouble letting people in.  
When Harry walks with the dogs, Louis is working on a new song that no one could hear before is done, the only thing is that he can´t decide if the song should be called IF I HAD YOU or TRULY MADLY DEEPLY YOU but otherwise is going really well.  
Harry just came back with the dogs so he went into the room, the dogs has their own room without too much sound.

he has just taking a shower and he began to look for Harry.  
20 minutes later and he was just about to gave up when he heard someone cry and he knew that cry it´s Harry´s.  
Louis knock on the door and he went in.  
Harry are you okay" Louis ask as he sat down next to him" why are you crying so heard.  
I just though about Niall" Harry said as he cryed" you know about what he said to me.  
He´s a fuicking dick" Louis said he can´t believe anyone would called his almost boyfriend that" don´t listen to him Harry.  
Please don´t sware" Harry says" it´s not easy i still love him.  
Curly" Louis hugd him" you need to move on it´s not good for you.  
You know what good for me" Harry said in the hug" seen when.  
well first of all" Louis started" i do know you a bit now we spen everyday together now and i´ll only get to know more about you on this tour.  
You already think you know me so well by now" Harry snap a bit" well you don´t Louis.  
Well" Louis grin" i know you are caring funny loving and do you really think i want someone who´s not all that to take care of my dogs.  
No" Harry agree a bit" how did the rehearsing go.  
Really well" Louis smile as he let go of Harry" remember this curly you have the biggest heart i have ever seen.  
Really" Harry cryed much less by now Louis has a way with him he just take a bit of his pain away just like that" thank you.  
No need to thank me" Louis grin" come on curly lets go to the room hear some loud music and dance and act cruzy.

Louis took Harry´s hand and drag him with him to their room.  
They dance and acted cruzy to whatever loud music they found it´s was just what Harry needed to have some fun and just let go.  
3 hours later it´s time for Louis´s concert he was ready to act cruzy and have fun with his fans.  
He oben the concert with the song all night long.  
Don't make plans  
Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long  
I want you, and I want you bad  
Let's keep the party going all night long  
Let's keep the party going all night long (hey)  
All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night  
All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night  
A-a-a-all night 

almost at the end of the concert.  
Thank you, you guys" Louis smile at his fans" this next song is brand new i just finish it and want you guys to be the first to heard it and i´ll like to dedicate this song to a very special someone and no i´m not talling who.  
The fans went wlid and more wlid.  
This song is called" louis tasted his with a little break he winked at them all" is called Truly Madly Deeply You.

So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had  
Truly madly deeply  
The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you  
Truly madly deeply you.

After he finish the song he sing to more songs.  
Thank you San Francisco" Louis waved at them" i love you guys thanks for having me i had so much fun i hope you guys had as well.  
The fans were all wlid and screams as he left the stage.

After Louis and Harry got to the hotel and into their room.  
Wow i love my fans" Louis smile tiredly" they are so crazy.  
They are wlid" Harry agreed" the new song were good when did you write it.  
the last few days" Louis told him" no one knew about only the band after i was done writeing it.  
Who did you" Harry tried to ask" you know sing it to.  
you rally don´t know do you" Louis ask as Harry shake his head" someone who´s very special to me.  
Okay i hope that someone likes you back" Harry says" i´m off to bed i´m tried good night Louis.  
Night curly" Louis said as Harry left his room" that someone is you.


	7. Try To Trust Love Again

They are 2 months in the tour, Harry and Louis are getting closer to eachother and Harry oben up for Louis let him in they are pritty much like best friends.  
Louis´s crush is BIG love now the more time he spen with cruly as he calles him he falls more and more in love.  
Harry has a bit of a crush on Louis but he don´t want to do anything about it because of what Niall told him and he believes it true.  
Louis also working on a new album he used his new indspiasion, The name for the album were easy to fine so he called the album IT`S ONLY YOU.  
Two weeks later Louis´s new album was done and he were so happy with it´s just perfect, and today he´s going to be on the Ellen show to talk about the album and perform with his new single perfect.  
On the Ellen show.

Hi guys" Ellen smile" now gave a hand for my next guest here is Louis Tomlinson.  
All the fans went wlid as he walkd in Ellen agreed him with a hug and he hugd her back and they say down.  
Hi Louis" Ellen smile at him" how are you.  
Hi Ellen" Louis smile" i´m very well thank you have about you.  
I´m very well to thank you" Ellen laugh with Louis" now kiss and tell about your new album and why the name.  
Yeah well the name IT`S ONLY YOU is for my indspiasion for the album" Louis smile cute" the album is pritty much about a very special someone.  
It´s sounds like the album is about one person" Ellen asked as he smirk a bit" do you have a new boyfriend or what.  
I´m single even though i don´t see myself as a single guy" Louis smile" i´m in love with someone.  
Do you want to tell about that someone" Ellen asked while smiling" or is the someone private.  
Lets just say the someone dosen´t know yet" Louis told while smiling" and before you ask no i don´t want the someone to fine out this way.  
Well that understandble" Ellen smile" i wish you all the best with it and now your going to perform with your new single perfect.  
I am" Louis smirk" i´m very excited for this single and i hope you´ll like it.  
I´m sure we will" Ellen smile" if you go get ready.  
Will do" Louis luaghs" thank you for have me bay the way.  
You welcome" Ellen laughs" thank you for coming.  
A few minutes later.  
From his new album" Ellen smile" his new single perfect gave a big hand for Louis Tomlinson.  
The fans went so wlid.  
I might never be your knight in shining armour  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight

When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious,  
Oh, yeah  
You, I hope you’re sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now

I might never be the hands you put your heart in  
Or the arms that hold you any time you want them  
But that don’t mean that we can’t live here in the moment  
'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time

When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious,  
Oh, yeah  
You, I hope you’re sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now

And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,  
Oh, yeah  
And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about  
Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, we're perfect

If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now 

Thank you" Louis smile" thank you so much i love you guys.

On his way back to the hotel Zayn called to tell him have good he was and that he started to date Liam and Louis were happy for them and glad Zayn told him about it.  
He also talkd to Liam and they are happy together and Louis was happy for them glad they are happy together.  
Zayn also ask to Harry but Louis didn´t know what to say other then he he´s in love with curly and he dosen´t know if curly feels the same way as Louis but then Zayn told him to get his shit together and tell green eye have he feels.  
Louis had to agree with Zayn so he told Zayn he would tell curly.

Back at the hotel Harry saw Louis on the Ellen show and thought he was very good on the show, he keep thinking who´s that someone is untill it hit him Louis was talking about him, But why Louis couldn´t be in love with him he´s not worth loving or anything.  
He wasen´t in love with Louis or was he, He couldn´t thing about it or yes he could he couldn´t stop, They always have fun together they make each other laughs and Louis always looking at him with a sweet cute smile or a dirty smirk there is very hot and a turn on.  
When Louis intar the room he hear his song Truly madly deeply you loud.  
Curly" Louis scream as he walk in" what are you doing.  
listening to the song" Harry said" who´s the song about.  
About that" Louis started" someone who´s sweet has a heart of gold and very lovely.  
You were talking about me" Harry says" isn´t that right.  
Yeah i was" Louis smile at him" are you alright.  
Yeah" Harry said" tell me you arn´t in love with me.  
I can´t tell you that" Louis told him" i love you.  
You can´t" Harry says as a tear formed i his eye" i´m not worth loving i´m unloveble.

That was it for Louis he took Harry his hands on curly´s cheeks and kissed him, Harry tried to push Louis away but feld and Harry began to cry as he kissed back, Someone love´s him really love´s him.  
They kissed for who knows have long, kissing Louis feeld so right like he knew have he like to be kissed, Louis felt happy butterfly´s in his stomach kissing curly were like summer in his mouth.  
They falld onto the couch Louis had me on top, Louis showed me what it feels like kissing someone you love, Louis wanted to show and tell Harry by kissing what Niall the dickhear said to him isn´t true and that someone can and will love him no matter what anyone says.  
He let Louis explore his mouth, he did the same with Louis, They kissed like there no tomorrow and they turn eachother so much on.  
He broke the kiss as he look at Louis, who look a bit confused.  
What" Louis asked" are you okay.  
I´m good" Harry smile" i just can´t do it yet.  
It´s okay curly" Louis ashor him" i don´t want to put pleasure on you.  
Thank you" Harry said" i´m not ready to do it with someone els.  
Harry love forget what he said to you" Louis says to him" I LOVE YOU and i won´t hurt you.  
It´s just" Harry tries to fine the words" i´m not sure if i trust love not after what happan.  
Haz sweet sweet Haz" Louis looked him in his eyes" try with me let me show you what true love is.  
Louis" Harry was about to say something but all he could do was looking Louis in his eyes" okay i´ll try with you.  
Great" Louis picked Harry´s lips with a smile" tonight meet me at the door okay love.  
Okay" Harry agrees" but why at the door.  
Louis just put a finger to his mouth, he look into Louis eyes and then nodded as Louis smile.

A few hours later Louis had sed the surprise in the room with Stefani and Paul´s help.  
Louis were at his concert haveing fun with his fans.  
This next song" Louis sat at his piano" is new from my new album this song is called TRY WITH ME.

And you said, leave your keys on the counter  
And you said, call me back at eight  
I don't care, that you left me there for hours  
But you said, we had what it takes

Why's it feel like you're there  
When you're already gone  
Why's it feel like you care  
When I know that you don't  
Everybody needs a chance at love  
That's all we need  
If you wanna have a chance at us  
Then try with me

Too proud for love, he tells me  
Too hurt to give it one more shot  
Don't drawl me in, he warns me  
But now it's too late to give up

So don't say, you'll leave your keys on the counter  
And don't say, you'll call me back at eight

Why's it feel like you're there  
When you're already gone  
Why's it feel like you care  
When I know that you don't  
Everybody needs a chance at love  
That's all we need  
If you wanna have a chance at us  
Then try with me

Don't say a word  
If you know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts

Don't say a word  
If you know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts

Why's it feel like he's there  
When I know that he's gone  
Why's it feel like he cares  
When I know that he don't  
Everybody needs a chance at love  
That's all we need  
If you wanna have a chance at us  
Then try with me

Then try with me  
Then try with me  
Oh, try with me

Don't say a word  
If you know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts

Don't say a word  
If you know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts 

As Louis finish the song he tells his fans he love´s them and they need to go crazy with him on the last song.  
Are you guys ready" Louis screams into the mick" great this last one here is called WHAT THE HELL.  
The fans sreams with wlid smiles and faces.

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la  
What the hell.

Thank you guys" Louis smile wlid at them" i love you guys and i had so much fun hope you guys had as well.  
The fans went wlid again and Louis sent a kiss out to them just like he always do.

After the concert Louis ran out to his bus to take a shower, after he did that he ran to the car there was gonna take him to the hotel.  
10 minutes later Louis were at the hotel and walked to the elevator, two minutes later he were at the floor and he saw curly at the door he walkd over to him as he smile.  
Hi Louis" Harry smile" your concert was amazing.  
thanks" Louis smile as he kissed Harry´s cheek" are you ready to go inside.  
Yeah i´m ready" Harry says as Louis oben the door and he saw what Louis has done" Louis it´s beautiful.  
Louis didn´t reply he just looked at curly, Harry couldn´t believe his eyes he couldn´t believe Louis would do something like this for him.  
He just looked at the room´s fireplace there is a blanket on the floor with a basket.  
Oben the basket Haz" Louis says from behind him he saw the way Harry walked over to it and oben it" i hope you like it.  
I do like it" Harry teard up a bit as he oben the basket he saw a node" what is this.  
read it" Louis tells his" is a bit of my thoughts.  
Okay" Harry said as he read the node" Louis i can´t believe this.

Dear curly  
what had happan to you shouldn´t happan for someone like you, And if you´ll let me i´ll show you what love truly is ;), it´s not about going to they most fancy restaurant, it´s about two people who injoy each other in every single way, And tonight is about that so please let me take you on a date our first date out of many to come  
love Louis.  
Harry Styles" Louis says in a sweet tone" would you like to go out with me.  
Louis" Harry let a tear fall down his cheek" yes i´ll love to go out with you.  
They sat down on the blanket smile talked kissed laughs eat and having a lovely time together.  
Thanks" Harry smile at him" this was a lovely first date.  
It really was" Louis looked sweet at him" and the date tomorrow it´s gonna lovely as well.  
Louis Tomlinson do i hear right" Harry smile big" are you asking me out on another date tomorrow.  
You are Harry Styles" Louis teased with a wink" would you go out with me tomorrow.  
Yes" Harry smile as he kissed Louis" where are we going.  
I won´t say" Louis winked" but i can tell you this put on some clothes you feel warm in.  
Okay" Harry laughs a bit" you´ll do the same.  
Of course" Louis ashore him" i hate to break this curly but i don´t know about you but i´m tried.  
Me to Louis" Harry tells him" good night Louis.  
Good night curly" Louis kiss Harry good night" sweet dreams.

The next day after they woke up Louis ordered breakfast as i took a shower, After Louis hang up he took a shower as well.  
After they were done they got dressed and eat breakfast.  
Louis took me out to a car and we got in and the driver starts driveing.  
This is the first day Louis has of sins the tour started and he want to spend it with me, he wants to show me true love and what it means to really love someone, This date today is where Louis wants to show curly have to enjoy each other, so where is the perfect place to spen the a beautiful sunie day and a great second date then the zoo.  
When they are only a few minutes a way from the zoo, Louis took a blind full from his jacket i saw it and got nervous.  
What is that for" Harry asked nervous" tell me your not going to blind me.  
Harry do you trust me" Louis asked" do you.  
He was a bit scared but he do trust him.  
Yeah i trust you" Harry said as Louis blinded him" i can´t see anthing.  
That´s why you have it on silly" Louis teasted" i´ll take it of in a bit.  
A moment later the car stoped and Louis help me out of the car, And then they walkd a little bit, Then they stoped and Louis took the blind of me, And he oben his eyes and saw they were at the zoo.  
The zoo" Harry asks" why the zoo.  
Well the weather is beautiful" Louis smile at him" today is about enjoy each other and what places better then the zoo.  
I like the sound of that" Harry kissed Louis´s cheek" it´s funny your node said the same thing.  
Actually" Louis started" that was me who said that thing.  
Still" Harry smile" today´s gonna be amazing.  
Louis took my hand but then i interwines our fingers and Louis looked surprised at their fingers as he feels how they were like made for each other.  
I hope it okay" Harry asked as Louis smile and kissed his cheek" i´ll take that as a yes.  
You better" Louis teasted as they went to pay to go in" this city has an amazing zoo.  
Yeah wow" Harry and Louis looked at each other and smile" it´s beautiful.  
They walkd around a few hours looking at the animals and then Harry though of Louis dogs.  
Louis" Harry asked" why didn´t we take your dogs with us.  
Don´t worry about them" Louis tells him" Paul is taking care of them today.  
Okay" Harry smile at him" it´s so lovely here and beautiful.  
It´s sure is" Louis agreed but he looked at Harry" very beautiful.  
Harry noticed Louis looked at him as he agreed and that made him smile big, they kissed each other.  
Louis is so in love with curly but he don´t want to rush him because he knows Harry dosen´t trust love that much yet.  
After Harry kissed Louis he oben his eyes he can´t believe someone would do so much for him to show him what love is truly about, When he kiss Louis he can feel he´s in love with him.  
Haz it´s lunch time" Louis inforemt him" are you hungry.  
Yeah i am" Harry told him" what should we get.  
They have a cafe here" Louis says" we could go there.  
Sounds good" Harry agrees" lets go.  
They got to the cafe and got a table for two and they looked at their menu.  
I think i want a lemonade" Louis said" what do you want to drink Harry.  
A lemonade as well" Harry said" for lunch i want the chicken sandwiches.  
It dose look good" Louis agrees" i´ll have a cheeseburger.  
The waiter comes over.  
Hi" he smiles" what can i get you to.  
Two lemonade" Louis smile" a chicken sandwiches and a cheeseburger please.  
Coming right up" the waiter smile" have a nice day.  
Thank you" Harry smile as the man walked away" he were nice.  
He were" Louis agrees" have you injoy yourself.  
Yeah i have" Harry smile" it have been lovely.  
Very much" Louis smile as the man comes with the drinks" thank you.  
You welcome" the man smile as he putthe drinks on the table" the food will ba ready in a few.  
Thanks" Harry says sweet as the man walked away again" Louis.  
Yeah" Louis said" what is it.  
It´s just" Harry trying to fine the right words" i like you.  
Haz" Louis says in his sweetest tone" i like you to.  
There food came and they eat and drink their lemonade and had a nice time at lunch.  
After they eat lunch they just walked around in the zoo looking at the animals as they talkd kissed and laughs.

They got back to the hotel room after a really nice and lovely day.  
Louis really injoyed himself the best second date ever if you ask him.  
Harry loved their second date just the two of them no rush just nice easy and lovely he has never tried that before, he did date another guy before Niall but Harry was more like arm candy for him you know taking him to places to show him off, Niall it was a bit more lovely in some aways, BUT with Louis it´s nothing like that at all Louis sees him for what he is a human with feelings one thing is for sure he loves the way Louis treat him.


	8. I Love You

The next few days went by fast when Louis rehearsal, Harry walked with the dogs, They have like a routine by now.  
Louis really want to tell curly have i feels about him he has never been in love like this before in his life.  
Harry want to tell Louis he´s in love with him but he´s not sure have to tell him and he´s not even sure what they are anymore are they best friends are they more he´s not sure but one thing is for sure he love´s louis.  
Harry were back at their hotel room with the dogs after a good nice long walk, Louis were also done rehears and he met them there.  
Hi Haz i´m back" Louis calls as he comes in" have was the walk with the dogs.  
Hi Louis it was nice" Harry smile as he sees Louis" have about you and your rehearsal.  
That´s great curly" Louis smile" the rehearsal went well.  
Great" Harry smile at him" Louis i hafe to tell you something.  
Okay what is it" louis asks" is it something bad.  
No no" Harry says" it´s a good thing.  
Okay" Louis said" what is it then.  
A few days ago" Harry starts" you told me you loved me and i just want you to know have much that means to me.  
Sure thing curly" Louis says" is that all or is there more.  
Your tour is over in only a matter of time now" Harry says" i had so much fun on the tour and i´ll love to come with you on tour again.  
I´ll love to have you with me" Louis agrees" well i´ll take a shower.  
Wait" Harry said as Louis stoped and looked at him" i...i...i love you Louis i love you i love yo....  
Louis cut me off by kissing me he could see curly needed help after what he just told him,  
He kissed Louis back happy he cut him off because he couldn´t himself.  
I love you to" Louis smile" so much.  
my god" Harry smile into Louis lips" i love you.  
I love you" Louis smile big he got his curly haired one" wait here dont´t go anywhere.  
I won´t i´ll wait here" Harry smile" just hurry.  
Will do love" Louis smile" will do.  
Louis took a shower and when he was done he walked into the livingroom again to see curly watch tv.  
Carttons" Louis teasted" i haven´t seen carttons in years.  
That was fast" Harry said" and yeah i like watching carttons sometimes.  
Yeah" Louis says" i loved it as a kid.  
But not anymore" Harry asks as Louis say down next to him" wanna watch with me.  
No" Louis says" but maybe i should i like it as well.  
Yeah maybe" Harry asgrees as he kissed louis´s cheek" it´s funny sometimes.  
Why don´t we turn it off" Louis said as he turn off the tv" i know your scared.  
I am" Harry looked at Louis" but i don´t want to be.  
Haz your still a virgin in my eyes" Louis tells him as Harry smile a bit shy at him" let me take it in true love making.  
I´ll love that" Harry kissed Louis" i love you.  
Curly love" Louis looked at him" i love you to.

They kissed as they walkd into Louis´s room.  
by the time they get there they were naked, Louis lay Harry down on the bed and took his dick into his mouth, He sucked him as he hear Harry small sounds, he deepthroated him which made the sound louder, After sucked him of he kissed Harry while smiling.  
My turn" Harry says" god it was good.  
Glad you like it" Louis smirk as he lay down on the bed" go for it.  
Harry took Louis into his mouth, He hear Louis injoy the blowjob, He takes him a bit harder that was enough to made Louis mumble his name, he kissed Louis after he sucked him.  
I could get use to your mouth love" Louis says in a sweet tone" lets get you ready love.  
Yeah i want you" Harry pleased sweet as Louis put a finger into him" god it feels good  
Louis smile at Harry as they kissed and Louis put another finger into Harry, He made some small sounds as they kissed and put two more in him.  
God Louis" Harry cryed" take me.  
Love to curly" Louis smile as he took a comdom and put it on with some lube" you ready love.  
More then ready" Harry ashor him" i want you so badly.  
Louis put his dick into Harry which made him say his name out loud, He began to move his dick in and out of Harry, But not the sex way he want Harry to feel have it truly feels to be loved in bed.  
He felt have Louis made love to him he never ever felt it like this before and one thing is for sure he never ever want to lose it, He cryed his name as he feel him inside.  
God Louis" Harry cryed" it´s so good my god.  
Harry your so beautiful" Louis kissed him" god i love you.  
I love you to" Harry says in plasure" i can´t much longer.  
Me either" Louis tells him" i´m very close.  
Louis came into the comdom, That made Harry come on his stamach, Louis put himself out of Harry and take of the comdom and throw it in the trash.  
God it was good" Harry lay down on the bed" i loved it.  
Good" Louis smile as he cuddle into him" that were true love making Haz.  
Yeah i could feel it" Harry smile as he and Louis cuddle into each other" i love you.  
I love you to" Louis kissed Harry" night love sweet dreams.  
Night" Harry smile" sweet dreams.

The next morning Harry woke up in a bed wothout Louis.  
Louis where are you" Harry called but no one reply" great this just like Niall all over again i gave into what i feel and then nothing.  
Harry began to cry he feel so stupind no one will love him only made him believe their do.  
Louis came into the room to fine a Harry a tears.  
Harry love" Louis says as he hugs him" why are you crying.  
I thought you were gone" Harry says as he hugs Louis back" i..i´m scared you won´t be here one day.  
Love look at me" Louis said as he looked at him" i love you and i´m going nowhere.  
Harry only nodded, Louis let him cry it out he can understand why Harry is scare when you think about what his been through.  
A few minutes later Harry took a shower and Louis called for some breakfast for them.  
After they eat, They made love again more hot end last night, Louis won´t have "sex" with Harry only make love to him, And that perfectly perfect with Harry.


	9. A Surprise And The Last Concert On The Tour

There is only a week left of the tour.  
Louis called Liam to ask him to out to where their are, And Liam said yes to come out to them.  
Liam took Zayn with him and their dogs Song and Ice.  
I can´t wait to see Liam again he miss his best friend but he is a bit nercous to see Zayn now that he´s with his ex but he hopes it will go okay between them.  
We has been dating a months now, their are so in love with each other is just crazy.  
Harry also began to feel a bit werid but he has no clu why.

Curly love" Louis says as he coms in the living room" Liam and Zayn will be here soon.  
Okay can´t wait to see them" Harry smile at him" i love you.  
I love you to" Louis kissed him" how was the walk with the dogs.  
I ask Paul to walk with them" Harry tells him" i feel a bit werid so i asks him.  
Werid what how" Louis asks worried" i don´t understand.  
Then we are two" Harry says" i don´t know but something is not right with me.  
Maybe we should go see a doctor" Louis suggested" or i could call one to get here.  
it would be nice if the doctor could come here" Harry said" what time is Liam and Zayn suppose to be here.  
In 20 minutes love" Louis as he looked at his wrist watch" you just stay put and i´ll call for a doctor.

Louis called Stafani and asks if she would call a doctor, And she said of course and called one.

20 minutes later the doctor were there she took me with her into the bedroom so it were more private, Liam and Zayn would be here soon anyway.  
Okay mr Styles i´m Jassie" the doctor smile" tell me where it hurts.  
It not that it hurts" Harry told her" i just have a werid feeling that i can´t shake off.  
Okay" Jassie smile" when did the werid feeling started.  
three weeks ago" Harry says" i don´t know why.  
Well mr Styles" Jassie says" do you feel tried low on energy and hungry.  
Yeah" Harry agrees" what is it.  
Theys symptoms are normal" Jassie tells him" you´re pregnant and three weeks now.  
What" Harry says loud" but Louis and i use comdom how can i be pregnant.  
Well mr Styles" Jassie smile at him" comdoms are only 97% at time and sometimes one of thoulds swimmers just slep trough.  
Okay thank you doctor" Harry smile" feel good to know and werid.  
You welcome" Jassie smile" relax and go easy  
I will" Harry promised" please have a nice day.  
thank you" Jassie smile" you to.

After the doctor left and Harry were in the living room with Louis again.  
What did the doc say" Louis asks as Harry sat down next to him" hope good news love.  
Louis" Harry looked at him" i´m prenant honey.  
What how" Louis freeze" we use comdom when we make love.  
I know" Harry says" but a comdom only works 97% at time and one of you´re swimmers just slep trough.  
So we are gonna be parents" Louis says" that AMAZING.  
So your not mad" Harry asks" really not.  
Of course not" Louis smile" it amazing love your carry our child.  
I am" Harry felt so happy" i really am.  
Haz" Louis kissed him" i love you so much.  
I love you to so much" Harry smile" kiss me again Louis.

Louis kissed his curly hair boyfriend like they never kissed before.  
They kissed a few minutes then stop when they hear the door oben and in comes Liam and Zayn with their dogs.  
Hi boys" Zayn smile as he come in with Liam" what up.  
Hi guys" Liam smile" how are you two.  
Liam i missed you" Harry says as he hugs him" i´m good you.  
I´m very good to" Liam smile in the hug" good to see you again.  
Zayn love" Louis smile as he hugs him" how are you.  
I´m great" Zayn smile in the hug" you babe.  
I´m super" Louis says as he let go" i missed you.  
Hi Liam" Louis says as he hugs him" you look good.  
So do you" Liam smile in the hug" what new with you to.  
This and that" Louis says" you two.  
Same same" Liam smile" look at Haz and Zayn.  
Hi Zayn" Harry smile shy" how are you.  
Very well now get in here" Zayn says and hugs Harry" how are you.  
I´m very well" Harry smile as he let go of Zayn" thank you for asking.

After they talk for a bit.  
Guys" Louis said" curly and i have to tell you two something.  
What is it" Liam asks" most be big.  
You have no idea" Harry tells him" I´m pregnant.  
YOU WHAT" Zayn says in shock" how.  
We do use comdon when we make love" Louis says" but one of my swimmer just went trough.  
Wow" Zayn says" i can´t believe it.  
I know right" Louis smile big" the love of my life is pregnant with my child.  
Congra guys" Liam smile at his friends" you´re gonna be great parents.  
Thnaks Li" Louis said" are you okay Zayn.  
Me yeah sure" Zayn said" sorry i´m happy for you i really am.  
I know you are" Louis said to him" it´ll just take a bit of time.  
Just like Louis and me" Harry tells them" we just found out right before you guys came in the door.

They talked some more till Harry took the dogs out for a walk, Zayn went with him with his and Liam dogs.  
Louis and Liam stayed behind.  
So tell me about the song you want to surprise Haz with" Liam says" i hope it´s good.  
It will be good Li" Louis tells him" it a song i been working on for two months now.  
Two months" Liam said" it´s not finish yet.  
Not quite yet" Louis says" i need your help to finish it.  
Okay i´ll love to help you" Liam smile" lets get to it then.  
You got it" Louis agrees" here it is.  
Liam and Louis began to finish the song, Louis just hope it´ll be like he hope.

With Harry and Zayn.  
I´m back" Harry said as he took Louis dogs from Zayn" thanks for have an eye on them.  
No problem" Zayn says" did you get what you need.  
Yeah i did" Harry told him as them walked again" where do you want to go now.  
I don´t care" Zayn says" what did you bye in the shop.  
Ohh" Harry almost whispers" a home pregnancy test.  
Why" Zayn asked" i thought a doctor had told you.  
A doctor did Zayn" Harry tells" i just want to be sure Louis and i only been dating for a months now so pregnant already is really fast.  
It sounds like if you and Louis break up you want to get an abortion" Zayn said" or something like that.  
No way" Harry said fast" i can´t do that to the little one.  
Tell me something green eye" Zayn looked at him" is Louis the one.  
Yes he is" Harry looked at Zayn" it´s only been a month but i´m so in love with him.  
good to hear" Zayn says" look i´m sorry if i been a bit harsh on you is just i want to be sure you are good with him he´s my ex you know and i still love him.  
We are good with each other Zayn" Harry tells him" i know you still love him but you do love Li right he´s my best friend you know.  
I do love Liam very much" Zayn smile" a part of me will just always love Louis.  
Of course" Harry said" i understeand as long you and Li are good.  
We are" Zayn ashord him" we really are.

Harry and Zayn walked a bit more around and then back to the hotel.  
When they got there i went to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test.  
A few mintes later i walked into the livingroom to the others.

All i could think of was have fast this was and have he´s freak out because of this yes he do love Louis but it´s only been a month and now he´s pregnant almost a month now.  
Haz love" Louis says" are you okay.  
No i´m not Louis" Harry´s freakd out" this is too fast we have only been dating for a month and now i´m pregnant.  
Haz love" Louis sat him down" yeah it is a bit fast but there is no going back now.  
Yeah your right" Harry agreed his not going too get an abortion he´s against that" Louis we are talking about the rest of our lives what if it won´t work out with us then what.  
love" Louis started but he knew Haz´s right something has too be done" Haz do you love me.  
of course i love you" Harry tells him" i love you so much but why asks me that and especially now.  
Haz i know we are meant too be" Louis told him as he gets wild eyes" i may not have a ring but Haz will you marry me.  
WHAT" Harry said in schok" marry you.  
Yeah we love each other" Louis said in a sweet tone" i would ask you anyway in the future Haz you are the love of my life and do you really think i would have done all i have done if i knew this wasen´t for real and ever.  
I guess not" Harry smile" yes i´ll marry you Louis.  
Perfect love" Louis kissed him" tomorrow we´ll get you a ring.  
Okay" Harry said he can´t believe this is real right now" when will we get married then Louis.  
I don´t know yet" Louis smile sweet" some time after the tour is over.  
Okay Louis" Harry smile" sounds great.  
you know Haz" Louis winked" you can gave me a nickname.  
Okay" Harry says" maybe Boo.  
i like it" Louis smile" really like it.

The next day Louis took me too a jewle stor.  
They walkd in the stor and looked a bit around till Louis found a ring there had Haz name written all over.  
Hi" Louis smile at the lady" can i see that one.  
Of course" She smile and gave Louis the ring" is it for a girlfriend.  
close my boyfriend" Louis said and the lady´s face turnd deep red" the ring is beautiful.  
Can i see" Harry asks as Louis should it too him" wow.  
Harry" Louis smile as he went down on one knee" Harry Styles will you marry me love.  
Boo" Harry smile as a tear found in his eye" yes i´ll love too marry you.  
Louis smile big as he put the ring on Harry´s finger and they kissed.  
Louis also payed for the ring and they walkd out the stor and drive back to the hotel so Harry could show Liam and Zayn the ring.  
There are taddys on the ring so cute he loved the ring he had never seen anything like it before.

They got too the hotel and went too the room, i showed the ring too Liam and Zayn they were happy for their friends.  
Zayn and Harry went out with dogs for a long walk.  
Liam and Louis stayed behind too finish the song.

Lou the song is done" Liam smile at him" when are you gonna show it too Haz.  
I´m not" Louis told him" i´m going to sing it to him at my last concert Li.  
He´ll love that" Liam says" he´s gonna be fucking surprised for damn sure.  
Damn right Li" Louis laugh" damn right he will.

The tour is almost over Louis and his fans are going crazy at his last concert.  
You guys having fun" Louis asks his fans and they all screams yes" that´s greay i have a new song i´ll like too singe for you guys.  
The fans went wlid at the sounds of a another new song.  
Too this song i´ll like too asks a very special someone out on stage" Louis smile big" give a big hand for Harry Styles you guys.  
The screams as Harry comes nervous out on the stage.  
This song i´ll love too diddercaked to my beautiful boyfriend here" Louis smile at him as the fans sreams wlid" the song is called When it comes to us.  
Louis began to sing as he took Harry´s hand and interwines their fingers as he smile big.

I turned tables and speak too softly  
I don't make much sense, I don't make much sense  
You're unable to come down lightly  
You're so intense, yeah you're so intense

So, you just let me know that you miss it  
Come take the paddle strong  
You'd be the reason why I keep slipping,  
but come home.

You and I, we want too many waterparks  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
And side by side, on different boats, we sail the same  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
When it comes us

(x2)  
Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
When it comes  
Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
When it comes to us

You're too playful, and never serious  
But I love you that you, yeah I love that way  
I'm too careful and always in a rush  
But it's all ok, yeah it's always ok

So, you just let me know that you miss it  
Come take the paddle strong  
You'd be the reason why I keep slipping,  
but come home.

You and I, we want too many waterparks  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
And side by side, on different boats, we sail the same  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
When it comes us

(x4)  
Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
When it comes  
Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
When it comes to us

You and I, we want too many waterparks  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
And side by side, on different boats, we sail the same  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
It really shouldn't work but it does  
When it comes us

Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
When it comes  
Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
When it comes to us  
Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
When it comes  
Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh

Thank you" Louis smile at the fans" i had so much fun here tonight i hope you guys had as well.  
The were wild and screams happy with wild smiles and facese.  
thank you for having me" Louis said as he and Harry went back stage" i love you guys so much thank you.  
A moment later back stages.  
Is that song really for me" Harry asks" for real.  
Yes it is babe" Louis smile at him" it about us.  
Really" Harry smile" you worted a song about us.  
You better believe it" Louis kissed him" all about us.


	10. Moving In Together And The Wedding

It´s been two weeks since the tour ended and he have been home since Louis is with me everyday.  
God he hate the morning sickness so much but lucky and hopeful it will have in end very soon.  
When we came home Louis and i asks our famliy for dinner and to tell them what had happan with us on the tour.  
They were all happy for us thinks it too fast and i agreed with them but they could see have in love we are.  
All are good but i don´t think Louis likes the flad that much or the dogs it is a bit small to them all but in a werid way he like it.  
Haz love" Louis said" not that i don´t like your flad but would you like to move in with me.  
Boo i´ll love too move in with you" Harry smile" the flad is a bit small with us all here.  
It is love" Louis agreed" when the baby get here your flad will only get smaller and when we get married you´ll move in with me anyway.  
Your right Boo" Harry says" when do i move in then.  
we gatting married in two weeks" Louis said" why don´t we move you in tomorrow love.  
Tomorrow" Harry spit out" okay Boo lets move me in tomorrow.  
Great love" Louis smile" i´ll go call Li for help tomorrow.

The next day Ziam Larry and their famliy help move me into Louis´s house.  
After all his stuff were moved in and packed out and they called for some take away for dinner.  
A week later Harry quit his job as a pet sitter and began to write a book "learn have to love" and it´s going really well and Louis is happy that he comes out with what he feels.

Two weeks later Harry and Louis is getting married and their famliy helped plan it all.  
Harry also finish written his book it only took him a week but hey that how it is sometimes.

The widding were beautiful and Larry were excited to be given to each other by their parents.  
They had only been together a month and 3 weeks but they loved one another and that´s what matter not the time.

Louis and his parents were the first one to walkd down the aile, Louis kissed their cheeks as they gave him away.  
a little while later.  
Harry walk down the aile with his parents kissed their cheeks as they gave him away.  
We are gathered here today" the priest smile" in the name of love this to share with each other Louis would you please say your promises to Harry.  
Harry this 5 months i have known you" Louis smile big" has just been amazing i have never loved anyone the way i love you and if you´ll let me i will love you forever.  
Harry" the priest asks" would you please say your promises to Louis.  
Louis you have shown me what love truly is" Harry smile" i have never had that before in my life i love you and i will love you forever.  
Harry and Louis exhang rings,  
Do you Louis Tomlinson" the priest began" take Harry Styles to be your beloved husband for better and for worse.  
I do, Louis smile.  
Do you Harry Styles" the priest says" take Louis Tomlinson to be your beloved husband for better and for worse.  
I do, Harry smile.  
With the power given to me by god" the priest smile" i now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom.  
Harry and Louis kissed each other as their famliy and friends clap their hands for them.

a week later Harry and Louis can´t get enough of each other they spen a lot of time in the bedroom maken love one time after they other.  
their widding pic were in every paper and the news they are talking about after only a month and 3 weeks together and then a widding is every fast but more romance then anything els.


	11. The Surprise

Harry got his book poplest in every book stor in la and it become every poplear really fast.  
Harry publisher called him one day out of the blue to tell him that his going to reat the book for the fans and when asks questions answer.  
Harry was all in on it i´ll love to do that.

4 days later at la´s library.

And when he told me he loved me" Harry read" and only wanted me to be happy i let my walls down and let him in and i never looked back only forward.  
The fans gave him an around applause.  
Thank you" Harry smile" is there any qusetion.  
yes me" a girl smile at him" i love your book but have did you come up with the story.  
To be honest" Harry smile at her" i wrote about my life just in a another way.  
your life" she question" what do you mean.  
I mean" Harry started" my husband showed me what true love is and it´s nothing like i had before and this´s what i wrote about.  
She nodded now she understands.  
After a few more questions Harry left.  
When he came home Louis had surprised him with lunch.  
Hi honey" Harry called as he came in" i´m home.  
Hi love" Louis called from the livingroom" have was it.  
Amazing" Harry said as he came into Louis" i had a great time.  
That´s great" Louis kissed him" i hope your hungry.  
Babe i´m pregnant" Harry teasted him" of course i´m hungry.  
Great because i bought lunch on the way home" Louis smile at his husband" hope your hungry for some chinaise foot.  
Always" Harry smile at him" you know i love it.  
Louis just nodded of course he knows.

A few months later Harry´s 4 months long now and Louis can´t wait to became a farther he talks so much about it to their friend and famliy it just crazy.  
I also began to write a new book called" Two Different Worlds" and it about Louis and him and have they arn´t suppose to get a long but they do one great love story.

He also got nominated for a book awards for his book" learn have to love" which he´s so excited for and Louis is so happy for him now he not the only one of them who get nominated for awards shows anymore.  
The show is in two weeks and Harry is like just come on with the show, one of the best thing is that he can bring who ever he want but there is no question about that he´s going to take Louis with him.  
My life will never be the same again now that he´s a wirter and soon a parent as well.

I also called Liam to tell him about it and Liam freak out so glad and happy for me, i also told him he had to watch the show on tv to see him, Liam promest like he would miss that.

Two weeks later.

Tylor Posey were on the stage.

Now for the nominated for the best book" Tylor said" the nominated are Harry Styles Jack t Austin Amy Adams and Kat Dennings.  
Louis took my hand he can tell i´m nervous and who could blame him.  
The winner is" Tylor smile" the book "learn have to love" by Harry Styles.  
Harry stood up and walkd up to Tylor.  
congratulations" Tylor smile" the book is really amazing.  
Thank you so much" Harry smile as Tylor gave him the award" thank you.  
Would you like to say a few words" Tylor asks as he nodded" i give you Harry.  
Thank you" Harry smile big" when i wrote the book i never imagine this i´m just really happy you like my book.

Hewalked back to Louis to hug him, Louis kissed his cheek in the hug.  
They sat down again.

After a little break the show were going again.  
Celine Dion walkd on.  
Now the nominated for best seller" Celine smile" the nominated are Holland Roden Maria Canals Barrera Bailee Madison and Harry Styles.  
The winner is" Celine smile" the book " learn have to love" by Harry Styles.  
He can´t believe it to awards in one night.  
Thank you" Harry smile" oh my god.  
congratulations" Celine smile as she gave him the award" your book is really something.  
Wow i don´t know to say" Harry smile big" thank you so much i can´t believe it.  
He walked back to Louis who is ready to hug him again Louis just so prund of his husband  
they sat down yet again.

Brad Pitt were on as well.  
Now the nominated for the most popular book" Brad smile" the nominated are Jennifer Aniston Keke Palmer Elizbath Gillies and Harry Styles.  
The winner is" Brad smile" the book" learn have to love" by Harry Styles.  
He still can´t believe this is happaing.  
He walkd up to Brad.  
congratulations" Brad smile as he gave Harry the award" i love your book.  
Thank you" Harry smile as he took the award" i´m speekless i truly don´t know what to say other then thank you.  
He walked down to Louis who were ready to hug him again.  
they sat down yet again.  
I´m so prund of you love" Louis kissed his cheek" your book is really amazing love.  
Thanks babe" Harry kissed him" i can´t believe this.

Victoria Justice walked on.  
Now the nominated for best writer" Victoria smile" well there is only one who were nominated for this award.  
That winner is" Victoria smile" Harry Styles.  
Now he truly can´t believe it first best book then best seller then most popular and now for best writer.  
He walked on again.  
congratulations Harry" Victoria smile as she gave him the award" do you have any words left.  
Thank you" Harry smile as he took the award" i´ll just like to thank you all ohh and i´m working on a new book i hope you´ll take in like the first one Thank you so much.

That night He took not one but 4 awards home with him and he still can´t believe he won them all and now he can only imagine have they will take his next book in.

when Larry got home they walked into their bedroom and made some hot love.


	12. A New Job And The First Interview

Two weeks later Harry got a job as a writer and finish his new book, Louis had been at an awards show as well and he took of course Harry with him and he won for best album single of the year sweetest music video and best tour.  
With Harry at his first interview.  
Give a big Welcome" James smile" the one and only Harry Styles.  
the fans went a bit wild as he walked down to James Corden.  
Hi Harry" James smile" welcome to the show.  
Thank you" Harry smile" thanks for having me.  
Harry and James both say down.  
Tell us" James smile funny" have dose it feel to have not one but to books out.  
It feel great" Harry smile" i just can´t believe have popular they are.  
You are a great writer" James smile" is there a new book on the way from Harry Styles.  
Not by Harry Styles" Harry smile and the hole room went quiet" i am coming out with a new book i´m working on one now but not as Styles i changed my name to Tomlinson.  
Okay you just skerd us there for a minute" James smirks" so now you and your husband singer Louis Tomlinson has the same name.  
Not really" Harry said" my name is now Styles Tomlinsin insted.  
Okay now i get it" James smile" dose Louis have a middlename as well.  
Yes William" Harry smile" i wanted Louis´s last name but i didn´t wanted to give up my own so i just did Styles Tomlinson insted.  
Okay" James smile smirked" tell us about your new book what is called and why.  
Well" Harry started" it´s called " Have to diel with it" because i´m pregnant as you can see and i wanted to write a book about that a way to help others if they have some of the same problems as you.  
Sounds like a great idea" James agrees" have far are you now.  
Thank you" Harry smile" i´m 5 months and a week long now and we are so excited for the baby to come.  
Of course you to are" James smirked funny" is it a boy or a girl.  
I don´t know" Harry laught a bit" we don´t want to know we want to be surprised when he or she comes out.  
Wonderful" James said" have you been thinking of write a kids´s book.  
You know" Harry started" i actually have yes but i don´t know what kind of kids´s book i would write there is so many great chlidren book´s so i have no idea.  
Your right about that" James smile" like last night my daughter asked me to read her a story i asks her which one and she lookd at me like i´m stupid or something.  
Harry laught with James and the rest of the fans there.  
Well at least she didn´t say dad your mad you know which one" Harry joked" so just take that one.  
You know Harry" James laught" she probably will when i get home.  
they all laught again.  
Lets hope she won´t" Harry smile" or els it´ll be fun.  
Yeah probably" James smile" well time flys when you have fun thank you for coming Harry.  
Sure" Harry smile" thank you for having me i had fun.  
So had i and the fans" James smile as he hugt Harry" stay to tunes for my next gust she an actress.

After He got home and Louis welcome him with a sweet kiss.  
You and James had fun"Louis smirked" i laught a bit hard.  
Yeah his´s lovely" Harry smile" now i´m getting some lunch i´m hungry.  
Good idea love" Louis says" you most be hungry.


	13. New News

A week later Harry came out with his new book which is he´s 3 book and it´s called " Have to diel with" a pregnant story by Harry Styles Tomlinson.  
Louis is Happy that Harry found confident in something as great as writing he´s so proud of his beloved husband only a few months and 3 book out and a new one is started, this time a kids´s book not easy but he knows Harry will nail it perfectly perfect.  
He decided to call the book " my world of fun" he think it´s a perfect name for an kids´s book.

Writing the book made Harry injoy his pregnancy ever more end he already did, it made the time he and Louis speen with each other so much more special, Louis talked to the bump everyday and it made Harry smile because they love their baby so much.  
A week later we invited Liam and Zayn over for a little dinner they missed their best´s friends.  
In the livingroom with Larry and Ziam.  
Haz" Liam asked" how far are you now.  
I´m 5 months and 3 weeks" Harry answered" it´s just going really well.  
I can imagine" Liam smile" tell us how dose it feel to have 3 book out now.  
I can´t believe it´s 3 book" Harry smile" i´m worken on a new one.  
That great Haz" Zayn came in to the talk" what´s it called.  
It´s called my world of fun " Harry said" it´s a kids´s book.  
Wow" Zayn said" what it about.  
It´s about a world of kids playing around" Harry smile" with all kind of talking animals.  
Sounds great" Liam smile" can´t wait to read it.  
That makes to of us Li" Louis smile" then again i know i´ll love it because he´s an amaing writer.  
You got that right" Liam agrees" he is.

A few hours later after they eat the dinner Harry made.  
They walked back into the livingroom to relax and watch some tv.  
They just watch the news.  
Now the news" A woman smile" the famous singer Louis Tomlinson´s husband the well known writer Harry Styles Tomlinson is going all out when it´s comes to writing, he´s only been a writer for a few months and already 3 book on the market, is the man ever going to rest well i hope he is or els it won´t be good for the baby, also in new york city there has been an terrible accident a young guy were killed and an other man were badly hurt and on he´s way to the hospital with a broken ribs we of course hope he´ll get better again soon.  
My god" Harry said" that´s terrible.  
Yeah poor famliys" Louis agrees" i just hope the other man will get better.  
we all do i think" Liam said" not just the famliy.  
yeah" Zayn said" anyway guys Li and i something to tell you.  
Okay" Louis said" what is it.  
Zayn and i moved in together" Liam smile as Larry had oben mouths" we pretty much moved together already so i asks him and yeah.  
Larry hugt them and wished Ziam all the best with it.  
The rest of the evening went well lot of nice talks till Ziam said bye.


	14. The Big Surprise

Harry is 8 months now and after his new book came out he decided to take some time of 4 books in only 4 months or so but he´s happy with them he just need a bit of a break now.  
Louis really want to go baby shopping but for what they don´t know if they are getting a boy or a girl so he did something els insted, he insted bought to blankets one in pink and one in blue he couldn´t help himself.  
They had talked so much about baby names and they came up to amazing and great names.  
A girl her name is Weiah Harry and Louis´s name put together.  
A boy he name is Edwill also Harry and Louis´s name put together.  
Harry looket at the blankets Louis bought and he can´t decide if he want a girl more or a boy, when it comes down to it he just want him or her to be healthy and Louis and him will love their son or daugther so much so it dosen´t matter what the sex is anyway.

3 weeks later doing the dinner.  
Lou" Harry said as Louis looked at him" i think my water just broke.  
Then lets go" Louis says as he get up to help Harry" easy love.  
yeah" Harry smile" we´ll soon have our baby honey.  
Yeah i know love" Louis smile" lets go.  
Louis helped Harry out to the car and Louis drive them to the hospital.

10 minutes later they were at the hospital and Harry got into a room where they have to wait till he is so ready so he can give birth.  
The 14 hours it took to get there was anything but funny for Harry it´s wasen´t a picnic for Louis either.

When Harry gave birth to the baby Louis gave a back to the nurse and asks her if she would rap the baby in the blanket there match the sex.  
She said of course.  
only minutes later Harry had the baby in his hands.  
Lou" Harry smile" we got Weiah.  
We did" Louis smile at his new daughter" she beautiful.  
Boys" the nurse asks" what´s her name.  
Weiah" Harry smile" Weiah Styles Tomlinson.  
Okay" the nurse smile" lovely name bay the way.  
thank you" Louis smile" i can´t believe she here.  
I know" Harry smile" me either.

They got back to the room to get some rest.  
The nurse took Weiah with her to the baby room.  
A few hours later Harry and Louis got a bit of sleep.  
The nurse came in with Weiah so Harry feed her.  
Woo" Harry said as Weiah sucks on his nipple" it feels weird.  
Have werid love" Louis asks" awful weird or what.  
Wonderful Weird" Harry kissed Louis" i love the feeling.  
That good" Louis smile" because she is only getting bigger.  
Louis" Harry says" we just got her don´t send her of to college yet.  
Woulded dream of with love" Louis kissed him" she´s going have a great childhood first.  
That for sure babe" Harry smile" the best one.  
Louis just nodded he can only agree with his husband.


	15. The Way We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy my story this is the last caspter:)  
> i really enjoyed write it  
> LOVE ALL AROUND To YOU´LL :)

Harry and Louis are so in love with their daughter Weiah they can´t get enough of her.  
She has Louis´s eyes and nose.  
She has Harry´s lips and dimples.  
She just beautiful and when their famliy and friends meet her they just fell in love with her right way.  
Before Harry and Louis had the chance to turn around their little girl had turnd 5.  
5 years old and smart like her dad and good at getting it trouble like her papa yeah she has the best from both of them what´s not to love with her she is her daddys daughter.  
Dad help me" Weiah says loud" papa is tickles me.  
No i´m not" Louis says as he tickles her" i would never.  
Lier" Weiah says" dad help me.  
Harry just stood in the doorway with a smile and looking at them.  
Dad won´t save you sweetheart" Louis smile at her" papa can tickle you as much as he want.  
Why don´t you to have break" Harry smile" and came to the kitchen and have a piece of the cake i made this morning.  
Papa" Weiah said" cake time and you love dad´s cake.  
God" Louis smile funny" my daughter knows me so well.  
Yeah she dose" Harry agrees" lets have a piece of cake honey.  
Louis stood up and helped Weiah up from the floor and she ran into the kitchen.  
I love you so much" Louis kissed him" i´m so lucky.  
I love you to" Harry smile" so much and we are both lucky.

Larry walkd to the kitchen to have a piece of cake then walkd to the livingroom and watch a movie Weiah choosed.  
They had a great afternoon with cake coffee chocolate milk and movie.  
Later that day in the evening in Weiah´s room.  
Sleep well honey" Harry kissed her forehead" i love you.  
I love you to dad" Weiah smile tiredly" sweet dreams.  
Good night sweetheart" Louis kissed her forehead as well" i love you.  
I love you papa" Weiah smile tiredly" sweet dreams.  
Larry walked out of her room She fall asleep right away she were tried.  
God she´s so big now" Harry said on the way to their bedroom" it´s feels like yeaterday she got to the world.  
I know what you mean love" Louis says as he takes of his clothes and lay down" 5 years old now god.  
Yeah" Harry says as he cuddle into Louis" i love you so much.  
I love you to" Louis smile" i can´t believe this is the way we are.  
yeah well it is" Harry closed his eyes" just have we are honey.


End file.
